Dzień ojca
by Andzia267
Summary: Peter cały dzień próbuje złożyć Tony'emu życzenia z okazji dnia ojca.


**Spóźnione o 40 minut...Mój pierwszy fanfic z marvela, chociaż w mcu jestem od 6 lat xD**

* * *

Nieznośny alarm budzika, jakoś obudził Petera, pomimo jego sprzeciwu. Wyłączył budzik i zsunął się leniwie z łóżka. Przetarł oczy i podszedł do zawieszonego na ścianie kalendarza. Dzisiejsza data była zakreślona czerwonym markerem.

Dzień ojca.

Nie mógł wysiedzieć literatury. Nie to, żeby normalnie sypiał na lekcjach czy coś. Dręczył go po prostu jego dzisiejszy plan. Z jednej strony nie chciał o nim zapomnieć, a z drugiej się go zwyczajnie bał. Był taki ośmieszający. Wszystko mogło pójść albo bardzo dobrze, albo bardzo źle i nie było nic pomiędzy.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go niedelikatne dźgnięcie w ramię. Peter wyczuł je trochę wcześniej, ale był za bardzo zamyślony, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę wcześniej.

Odwrócił się w stronę Neda, który wyglądał jakby wynalazł sposób na bezbolesną naukę, albo przynajmniej pokój na świecie.

Peter pochylił się w jego stronę.

-Ej, bo skoro jesteś w Avengers, nie, to dlaczego nie ma cię z nimi w telewizji?

Peter nie myślał, że to do niego wróci.

-No bo... Bo są pokłóceni... i... nie rozmawiajmy o tym w klasie!-szepnął trochę za głośno.

Odwrócił się pseudo-konspiracyjnie.

Za nim siedziała MJ, która patrzyła na niego, jakby wiedziała o nim wszystko. Ale to było w pełni normalne. Odwrócił się z powrotem i rozejrzał jeszcze trochę. Wszyscy inni byli zbyt pogrążeni w śnie, żeby zwracać uwagę na to, że w ogóle coś mówił.

Peter spojrzał jeszcze ma Neda. Starał się wyglądać karcąco, ale wyszło fatalnie.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, a Peter wyszedł z klasy jako pierwszy. W jego myślach układało się Wszystko co powie panu Starkowi. Zbiegł do szatni i wyjął buty.

-Zbudujemy dziś lego Sokoła Milenium?-zapytał Ned, który zakładał buty obok.

-Muszę się dzisiaj spotkać z Panem Starkiem.-szepnął rozglądając się po szatni.

-Aaa, na spotkanie... rozumiem...-mrugnął porozumiewawczo

Ned też rozejrzał się, po czy, podszedł dostatecznie blisko Petera, żeby nikt poza nimi nie słyszał nic co teraz powiedzą.

-Będziesz w wieży Avengers?-wyszeptał nie tłumiąc nawet podekscytowania.

Peter zastanowił się chwilę i machylił nad Nedem.

-Nie. Wieża została sprzedana.-zawiąza pierwszego buta

-A gdzie się teraz spotykacie?

-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć

-Macie spotkania co tydzień, czy co miesiąc?-to już nawet nie był szept, Peter chciał to jak najszybciej urwać.

-Kiedy dzieje się coś ważnego.-zawiązał drugiego buta

-Kolegujesz się z Kapitanem?

-Powiedzmy-zamknął szafkę

-Na zebraniach jesteście w kostiumach, czy ubieracie się normalnie?

- _Ned._

Peter zamknął szafkę i wyszedł ze szkoły.

Kawałek przeszedł z Nedem. Potem uciekł w ciemną uliczkę i przebrał rozglądając się za nieświadomymi, lub co gorsza świadomymi podglądaczami. Już w stroju Spider-mana skakał po budynkach w stronę domu Starka. Spieszył się, ale nie mógł zignorować grupki ewidentnie okradającej jakiegoś nastolatka z roweru na jego oczach.

-Karen, połącz mnie z Panem Starkiem.

Dzwonek dzwonił i dzwonił, sygnał za sygnałem, ale nikt nie miał zamiaru odbierać.

Aż przyszła wiadomość.

"Jesrem zajegy. Ządzwon do happygo"

-Pan Stark, nie wysłałby takiej nieprofesjonalnej wiadomości.-pomyślał głośno Peter-Karen, powiedz mi, czy Pan Stark znowu pije.

-Nie posiadam takich danych.

-Ma jakieś spotkanie służbowe?

Nastała cisza, a Karen wydawała się szukać.

-Nie znalazłam żadnych spotkań, na które Pan Stark byłby zaproszony.

-Jesteś połączona z Fridayem?

-On ze mną tak, a ja z nim nie.

-Pan Stark widzi wszystko co robię?

Ma taką możliwość, ale jeszcze z niej nie korzystał. Z moich danych o nim wynika, że zostawił tą furtkę do kryzysowych sytuacji i nie zamierza zakłócać twojej prywatności, jeśli to nie jest konieczne.

Petera pozytywnie zatkało.

Spider-man jadł burito na dachu jednego z budynków i patrzył na zegarek. Była szesnasta. Minęło chyba wystarczająco czasu, żeby zadzwonić znowu do Pana Starka.

Więc zadzwonił.

Jeden sygnał, drugi, trzeci i znowu nic.

Westchnął i dokończył burito machając nogami w powietrzu.

Zobaczył jak podejrzana grupka wchodzi do sklepu pani, która tydzień temu nakarmiła go paellą w podziękowaniu za zdjęcie kota z drzewa.

Przeskoczył na sąsiedni budynek i spuścił na sieci, żeby mieć widok zza okna. Było tak jak się spodziewał. Starali się ją okraść. Wszedł przez okno i przykleił dwójkę do ściany. Na pozostałą trójkę było już za późno z elementem zaskoczenia, ale udało mu się ogłuszyć jednego, a drugiego związać z trzecim. Podszedł do miłej pani od paelli i uśmiechnął. Nie widziała tego, ale chciał być miły.

-Niech pani zadzwoni po policję. Sieć rozpuści się za trzy godziny.

Wychodząc przyczepił ogłuszonego siecią do podłogi. Na wszelki wypadek.

-Panie Stark-krzyknął Peter, gdy zobaczył właśnie jego przy stole koło kawiarni.

Tony podskoczył na krześle i spojrzał najpierw w stronę drzwi kawiarni, a potem na Petera.

Był dziwnie speszony.

Złodziej, którego gonił Peter skorzystał z okazji i uciekł.

Obojgu to umknęło, a J. Jonah Jameson tego wymiaru już zacierał rączki nad tym jak idealnie możnaby było zniszczyć tym reputację Spider-Mana.

-Jestem zajęty-powiedział Tony, znowu patrząc w stronę drzwi

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Pomachał głową w lewo, a gdy Peter odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, przed kawiarnią nikogo nie było.

-Panie Stark, nie mam dwunastu lat, tylko piętnaście, jestem już prawie dorosły! Wiem, że Pam z kimś jest. Pogodził się Pan z Panną Potts?

-Nie, nie pogodziłem się z Pepper. Zaręczyny jako plan na odwrócenie uwagi nigdy nie są dobrym pomysłem.

Peter nie chciał słuchać wywodów o życiu, więc szybko wszedł mu w słowo, zanim wywody w ogóle się zaczęły.

-Panie Stark, szukałem Pana cały dzień! Chciałem Panu...

-To Spider-Man! I Tony Stark!

Wokół nich zebrał się ogromny tłum ludzi. Piszczeli i wystawiali karteczki, notesiki i długopisy.

Peter niechętnie zostawił Tony'ego, przyczepiając się do budynku i wyskakując w górę.

Tony wyglądał na złego. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi kawiarni przepraszająco. Wyjął

telefon i napisał coś. Posłał w stronę Petera ostatnie złe spojrzenie.

Spotkali się jeszcze raz. Tym razem Peter walczył u jego boku. Zupełnie przypadkowo usłyszał krzyki i szum. Gdy poszedł za nimi, zobaczył właśnie Iron Mana. Zdziwiło go to. Tony zwykle nie walczył ze zwykłymi przestępcami. Ale cokolwiek się właśnie działo i czymkolwiek był cel przestępcy, Peter nie zamierzał dać Tony'emu uciec. Kszątał się wokół niego i próbował zagadać.

-Panie Stark-uniknął dachówki rzuconej w niego-nie zdążyłem Panu powiedzieć.

Tony nie odpowiadał, a zły na cały świat Peter w końcu powalił wroga.

-Panie Stark!-zatrzymał go, zanim mógł odlecieć.

-Nie za bardzo mogę rozmawiać.-powiedział. Jego oddech był niestabilny, jakby przebiegł kilometr-przestań-dodał szybkim, ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

-Pan wymyśla wymówki, żeby ze mną nie rozmawiać! Widzę, że Pan może rozmawiać!

Klapka hełmu otworzyła się, a zbroja nie miała właściciela.

-To nic nie usprawiedliwia. Nie steruje się zbroją na spotkaniach służbowych!

-Zrozumiesz jak dorośniesz-powiedział tak samo niespokojnie.

Zbroja odleciała.

-Jestem już dorosły!-Peter krzyknął za nim-I nie rozumie,-dodał siadając na ziemi.

Schował twarz w dłoniach.

Była dwudziesta. Babrał się jeszcze z pięcioma innymi przestępcami. Planował to od miesięcy, a Pan Stark nie dał mu dojść do słowa. Kiedy już zdobył się na odwagę.

-Teraz albo nigdy-powiedział do siebie

-Chcesz pocałować Lizz?-dopytała Karen

Peter nie skomentował tego.

Ale zebrał się na odwagę i podążył w stronę domu Starka.

Pare przecznic przed nim przebrał się z powrotem w Petera Parkera.

Gdy doszedł zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Otworzył mu jakiś mężczyzna, którego Peter nie znał. W oczy rzuciły mu się paski siwych włosów po dwóch stronach głowy i ostre kości policzkowe, którymi chyba możnaby było się przez przypadek pociąć.

Nie zastanawiało go to ani chwilę.

-Dzień dobry. Czy jest Pan Stark?

-Tony! Jakieś dziecko do ciebie-zawołał zrezygnowany mężczyzna.

-Mam piętnaście lat-wtrącił nieśmiało, ale stanowczo Peter

Niedługo potem drzwi otworzyły się szerzej pokazując Tony'ego w luźnym podkoszulku z nazwą jakiegoś metalowego zespołu o którym Peter pobieżnie słyszał.

-Dlaczego nie jesteś w szkole?-zapytał Tony

-Panie Stark, jest dwudziesta, szkoła już dawno się skończyła.

-Wracaj do domu. Ciocia May musi się strasznie przejmować!

-Ale Panie Stark!

-Nie Peter. Jesteś strasznie nieodpowiedzialny. Ja daję ci ten strój, a ty narażasz siebie i swoją tożsamość otwarcie ze mną rozmawiając przy każdej możliwej okazji. Nie respektujesz mojej prywatności i nie rozumiesz, że mogę być zajęty. Nie mówiąc już nawet o tym, że cały dzień jesteś Spider-Manem. Ciocia May musi umierać ze strachu! A twoja szkoła? Odrobiłeś pracę domową? Nauczyłeś się? Jeśli masz zawalić szkołę, życie prywatne i zdrowie Cioci May, nie powinieneś być Spider-Manem.

-Panie...

-Nie dyskutuj. Wsiadaj do samochodu! Zawiozę...

-Szczęśliwego dnia taty!-krzyknął i przytulił Tony'ego, który od razu ucichnął


End file.
